


Experiments in Hallowe'en Costumes

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Sherlock, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Teenagers, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15-year old Sherlock wears "girl's clothes" because he likes to and that all there is to it. It doesn't phase his best friend John, although one hallowe'en John thinks it might be fun to see what it's like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiments in Hallowe'en Costumes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Halloween Costumes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27914) by Shootbadcabbies. 



> Written after seeing a drawing of teen!John and teen!Sherlock in a (fem) sexy nurse outfit and a (fem) sexy detective outfit respectively by Shootbadcabbies. Sherlock's tendency to wear "girl's clothes" from other drawings of teen!Sherlock by the same artist.

Sherlock liked to wear skirts and dresses and all manner of things usually thought of as “girl’s clothes”. It wasn’t because he wanted to  _be_  a girl; Sherlock rather liked being a boy, actually. It wasn’t because he was he was going through a period of adolescent rebellion, trying to upset his parents and the other adults in his life, although it did sometimes worry his mother. Sherlock was fairly indifferent to the opinions of adults, rarely trying to raise a reaction from them, positive or negative. Actually, Sherlock was fairly indifferent to the opinion of anyone who wasn’t John. 

No, Sherlock liked to wear so-called “girl’s clothes” because he liked them. He found them comfortable and appreciated the freedom of movement they gave him. He liked how they looked, how he looked when he wore them. He liked how he felt in them. He didn’t wear exclusively wear “girl’s clothes”, and he frequently mixed and matched between his “girl” clothes and his “boy” clothes. As far as Sherlock was concerned, clothes were a matter of practicality and aesthetics and that’s all there was to it. He didn’t do it to get noticed or seem defiant or sexy, he just did it. 

John  _did_  find it rather arousing, but lately most things Sherlock did seemed to turn him on, so he didn’t think too much about it. 

*

Sometime after Sherlock turned 15 and John turned 17, John had become aware of how absolutely gorgeous Sherlock was and how much he wanted to kiss his best friend. There had been a few slightly awkward weeks when John had tried to ignore these feelings so as to not make Sherlock uncomfortable or ruin their friendship, before Sherlock realised what was happening and then he simply rolled his eyes and pressed their lips together in a confident attempt at a kiss. 

And they had sort of shifted from best friends, into best friends who kissed each other and John had stopped flirting with girls (had stopped  _noticing_  girls) and Sherlock continued to shun everyone else’s company in favour of John’s. 

John had never commented on Sherlock’s propensity to wear girl’s clothing, not because it bothered him, but because there was nothing  _to_ say. 

*

When hallowe’en had come around, nearly ten months after Sherlock had kissed John, it had struck John that it might be fun for them to dress up in women’s outfits. Sherlock liked disguises and John was sort of curious about what it would be like to wear some of the things Sherlock did without a second thought. 

At first John was a little horrified to find that costumes in the women’s section were not as focussed on accurately depicting various professions and creatures, and more focussed on saving money by using as little fabric as possible. He almost turned around and left the store, 

But then John had spotted a nurse and a detective costume right next to each other and he just couldn’t resist. 

*

Given how little there was to the costume, John was surprised by how hard it was to put on. The pretend lab coat was easy enough, although he was certain it was missing the top three and bottom two buttons, but the little nurse’s cap had taken ages to work out how to get it to sit without falling off and he ended up stealing some of Harry’s bobby pins (thankful that the rest of the family was out for the evening. They had accepted that Sherlock might wear dresses when he came to visit, but that was hardly the strangest thing Sherlock did. And there was a big difference between seeing your neighbour’s kid in a sensible dress, and walking in on your 17-year-old son putting on a sexy nurse’s outfit) and made it stay finally. The sheer white stockings went on much the same as socks, though they felt wildly different, but then John was frustrated to find he couldn’t walk more than three feet without them falling down. He was getting rather annoyed at the costume, ranting a bit about what a rip off it was, until he realised that the two red lacy bands of elastic still in the packet were meant to be used to hold them up.

John glanced at Harry’s make up briefly, but decided against it, before retreating back to his room to wait for Sherlock to knock on the door.

*

Sherlock, in a short, fitted tweed dress, with a little matching capelet, crisp white cuffs on bare arms, a deerstalker hat, a black belt with a small pouch and his usual well worn black trainers, appeared in John’s doorway, just as John was starting to feel a bit embarrassed sitting alone in his room in a sexy nurse’s outfit. Somehow Sherlock managed to look quite gorgeous and not ridiculous, though the bottom of his dress was only slightly longer than where the bottom button of John’s coat sat. And he look rather sexy. It wasn’t feminine, and John appreciated how the dress showed off Sherlock’s long, leanly muscled legs, the belt drew attention to his narrow hips and how his shoulders looked broader in the capelet. 

To John’s surprise, Sherlock raked his eyes appreciatively over John. Sherlock rarely showed appreciation for John’s physical form and John blushed under the gaze, his chest pinking and his ears growing rather red. But even John had admitted to himself when he looked in the mirror that the outfit was somehow flattering. The deep vee of the coat revealed how muscular John’s chest was getting, the stockings and garters strained slightly against his solid thighs. The shortness of the coat and the stockings managed to work together to make his legs look longer than they usually did, and the lack of break along his torso made it look longer too. 

Sherlock grinned at John and John beamed back, patting the patch of bed beside him, gesturing for Sherlock to join him. Without ceremony, John started kissing Sherlock, pleased with and rather turned on by the outfits. He slid his hand up Sherlock’s thigh, right up underneath the rather short tweed dress and just rested his hand on the smooth, warm skin of Sherlock’s upper thigh, finger’s brushing his cotton underpants, delighting in the intimacy. Sherlock played with one of John’s garters, then ran his hands over John’s thighs, exploring the unfamiliar texture of the nylon stockings. Their kisses became a little sloppier and Sherlock grinned against John’s mouth before tacking him down and manoeuvring them so he lay stretched out on the bed with John, half on top of him, no longer kissing, just lying together in a heap. 


End file.
